User talk:Sp3ctr3 130 Ki11er
Welcome aboard - -- SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 05:07, January 30, 2011 Plenty of stuff you can help with! Uh, do you have any Battlefield games? SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 01:10, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :That's good. What game system do you play on? :And if you want to start with something, we could use some info on the BFBC2V maps. Try basing them on Arica Harbor, and take your time. And most of the vehicles need some content. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 13:39, January 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Not all that much. We try and steer clear of trivia concerning real life statistics. The only IRL info should be at the top of a page, when it concerns the article. Otherwise, the gameplay, trivia, gallery and video sections should be void of IRL stuff. Think of it as that everything within the Battlefield universe is right. For example: *If the ejection ports on multiple guns are on the wrong side, they're made that way in BF, so it goes. *If the US Army in BF1942 uses a Lee-Enfield, it's ok, because the game says so. *If the M16A2 is actually an M16A4, we don't care. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 02:38, February 1, 2011 (UTC) I suppose, as long as they're properly licensed. It'd be better if you could take the images yourself, but I know that's difficult with a console. If you don't know how to license them, send me a link to where you got the image from and I'll do it myself. Eventually, our goal would be to replace them with community made images. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 15:43, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Perfect then! Just make sure you adjust to our licensing templates. They're sorta different from the CoD Wiki ones. SSDGFCTCT9 (Talk) 00:40, February 14, 2011 (UTC) RE:日本語 Woah woah woah! I could read most of that, but understanding it was way beyond me. I only know how to read kana, a few kanji and some basic expressions. When I mean basic, I really mean basic. 可是你会说汉语马？SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 14:11, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :OIC. Yeah, I'll studying it a bit more over the summer. It's a very interesting language. How did you learn it? And well, German is awesome too, but getting know that when I'm still trying to perfect my Spanish, continue learning Mandarin and study Japanese is a bit crazy. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 17:22, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok, yeah. I'm trying to find some classes too, but I'd like to get a nice base first. So I'm reading Japanese for Dummies, and then I'll probably take some classes with a friend of mine. What attracted you to learn it? SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 17:48, April 16, 2011 (UTC) :::It is indeed. Japan's Imperial era is a fascinating one, but I like the Meiji and Taisho periods the most. Have you ever been to Japan? SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 18:49, April 16, 2011 (UTC) ::::Cool. I hope you'll love it as much as I did. I hope to return there someday soon. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 18:58, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I was wondering if you could confirm something for me. Using a few sources, I've started forming a few sentences in Japanese. Can you tell me if "わたし は あなた が 愛する。" (in this case, I'm aiming to say "I love you") is a correct sentence? SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 16:04, April 30, 2011 (UTC) :Well, to be frank, I used Google Translate to figure that "verb" out. Anyways, so I'm guessing "だいすきです" means "to love" or something? And why is there "です" at the end of everything? @.@ SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 03:13, May 1, 2011 (UTC) ::I see I still have much to learn (as if it weren't evident enough). Because according to a source I've used to get some basics through, it doesn't really talk about "desu" or "imasu" all that much, or I didn't get there yet... SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 03:40, May 1, 2011 (UTC) :::How much does it cost and where is it available? I'll check it out. Also, you said you liked WWII, right? Waddya think of the recent images I uploaded of BF1942? SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 04:21, May 1, 2011 (UTC) RE:IRL Pics Our policy here is to give a short opening section on real life information for articles that can be associated to real things. The question has been brought up before, and as you can see, most users see no harm to it and it makes those opening paragraphs look more interesting. SSDGFCTCT9(Talk) 17:33, April 18, 2011 (UTC) The Ban on My IP Address Hello Sp3tr3. Normally if I wanted to contact you I would have done so on Call of Duty Wiki. I contacted you because as you already know, you have banned http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/User:HaloArbiter117 , of whom I share my computer with, was banned. You have already witnessed his vandalism, as you were the banner. I simply want to know one thing: How long will this ban be? Re:Ban So is there anyway the ban can be lifted? I also have a question, on the Wiki it says to discuss the block, but how am I supposed to if I can't edit anything? A favor Why am I doing this i dunno should I be doing this. No but can you find a battlefield bc2 Vietnam track list for the radio- 'M14 user of death 09:25, July 11, 2011 (UTC)' Disputing My Ban However, I cannot dispute my ban on my talk page, because the ban was issued to "HaloArbiter117" and it does not appear on my actual talk page. I cannot access the account either, so is there any other way to dispute? (If you don't mind, can you ban my account so I can dispute it.) Sig I hope you don't mind. In accordance with our other signature templates, I've moved Template:Sig/Sp3c to Template:Signatures/Sp3c - 17:37, September 10, 2011 (UTC) RE: Thanks for the suggestion. It's fine to creep about... Just don't explode outside my log cabin will ya. Itsssssssss a niccccccce houssssssse I have there... - 17:59, September 10, 2011 (UTC) re: Thanks, sp3c. Йура15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 19:10, September 18, 2011 (UTC) | ALL HAIL SP3CTR313RTC3PS --Callofduty4 00:19, October 25, 2011 (UTC)